4 Season
by B-Breath
Summary: Empat musim secara berturut-turut membawa Baekhyun pada patah hati, berbunga, hangat dan bergetar pada klimaks akhir kisah cintanya. Dan saat ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol si presdir gila, hidupnya benar-benar lebih dari sekedar bergairah./ChanBaek/BoysLove/M/Dirty talk/RnR jusseyo


_**4 Season**_

_**(Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter) **_

_**©B Breath Present's **_

_Chanyeol x Baekhyun _

_ChanBaek _

_M_

_Boys love, BxB, Yaoi, Sho-ai_

_Romance, Comedy, Fluff _

_Sex Scene, Mature Contect, Dirty Talk_

_Oneshoot_

_Summary : Empat musim secara berturut-turut membawa Baekhyun pada patah hati, berbunga, hangat dan bergetar pada klimaks akhir kisah cintanya. Dan saat ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol si presdir gila, hidupnya benar-benar lebih dari sekedar bergairah. _

_NOTE : do not read this fict if you under 17, be careful. _

_Hola, mature babies. Enjoy! :*_

_._

_._

_._

_Spring_

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Baekhyun meringkuk dalam selimutnya di atas sofa, matanya yang kecil terjaga dalam kegelapan. Ia menatap kelender dengan wajah nanar, musim semi akan berakhir satu bulan lagi. Artinya, musim panas akan tiba tak lama lagi. Sesekali ia melirik pintu apartemennya yang di ketuk dengan keras oleh seorang pria gila yang sialnya tinggal di sebelah biliknya.

_Bugh _

_Bugh _

_Bugh_

Baiklah. Mari membahas yang setiap hari membuat Baekhyun hampir menggantung lehernya dengan tali tambang.

Suara keras itu berasal dari pintu yang dipaksa dobrak dengan tubuh seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang pria berbadan besar yang Baekhyun bilang seperti buaya. Badan besar otak kecil.

Kebodohan orang tersebut memang selalu memicu tangis Baekhyun hampir pecah, migrain-nya kambuh, dan satu lagi yang paling parah... tensi darahnya naik. Namun jika ia mengeluarkan tangisan dan suaranya yang menggelegar seperti anak gadis perawan ingin diperkosa oleh ajuhssi gila, ia tak jauh lebih bodoh dari lelaki bermarga Park itu.

"BAEKHYUNNE SAYANG, IZINKAN AKU MASUK DAN MELIHAT KEADAANMU. KUMOHON, KUMOHON!"

Oh, lihatlah. Ia bahkan mulai berteriak lagi dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak lebih berteriak padanya. Maka ia—

"PERGILAH, SIALAN! KAU MENGGANGGUKU!"

"NO, NO, NO. SEBELUM KAU MAKAN DI DEPANKU AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI DARI SINI."

"DEMI TUHAN, CHANYEOL. AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

"TIDAK! KAU TERUS MENGURUNG DIRI SELAMA DUA JAM DAN AKU KHAWATIR KAU AKAN DEPRESI KARENA INI."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN DEPRESI HANYA KARENA PUTUS CINTA, BAJINGAN!" Demi tuhan, Baekhyun hanya mendengus tak percaya. Ini apartemennya, terserah dirinya ingin keluar atau ingin mengurung diri karena demi apapun ia hanya ingin istirahat setelah pulang kerja dan Chanyeol sepertinya terkena virus siput gila yang suka mengada-ada.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali memanggil namanya, Baekhyun duduk dengan ekspresi lelah kentara dan mendengus keras.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol!?" Pintanya dengan suara tak sekeras tadi.

"BUT I NEED YOU TO CHECK YOUR CON—"

"THIS IS EVEN A MONTH AGO. SERIOUSLY I WON'T BE BROKEN HEART, I WAS FINE BEING SINGLE."

"REALLY? MAYBE I WAS NAIVE BUT I DON'T BELIEVE YOU UNTIL I SEE YOUR FACE. THEN OPEN THE DOOR, HUSBAND!"

Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan sel-sel otak pria itu, dia bahkan tidak menangisi cintanya yang pergi satu bulan terakhir dan Chanyeol dengan sel-sel otaknya yang di gerogoti semut amazon, bersikap seolah ia tengah depresi hanya karena diputuskan oleh seroang pria sialan yang pengangguran.

Saat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dan menghidupkan saklar, suara Chanyeol tak lagi terdengar, ia menghampiri pintu. Melirik layar interkom yang tak menampilkan siapapun. Dia langsung tertawa dengan mulut lebar.

Dengan wajah yang penuh smirk, Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya. "Akhirnya kau pergi, dasar pria gila—"

"HOLAAAA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai. Pria berusia 26 tahun itu menatap sesosok pria jangkung yang berpenampilan kekanak-kanakan itu tak percaya.

"Oh, jesus christ, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan terompet dan topi kerucut pororo itu, _motherfucker_?" Baekhyun menyemburnya dengan kasar seperti biasa. Namun Chanyeol tetaplah tak peduli dengan kemarahannya seperti biasa pula.

"Baekhyun, aku adalah pria pertama yang memberimu kejutan ulang tahun. Apa kau tidak ingin berterimakasih padaku?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Terima kasih, sialan."

"Oh, kau tidak bisa menyebut calon suamimu dengan kalimat umpatan."

"Jadi kau ingin aku memanggilmu apa? Sucker?"

"Itu sama saja."

"Diam disana!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan kedua tangan di pinggang, Chanyeol yang ingin mendekat langsung terdiam kaku di tempatnya seperti menekin.

"Apa kau belum pernah mendapatkan tendangan di bokongmu?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Teman-teman di sekolahku dulu tidak menendang bokongku bahkan saat aku mengusili makanan mereka dengan saus tar-tar. Mereka lebih memilih menampar kepalaku karena bokongku beradaptasi terlalu baik dengan tulang, tidak ada lemak di sana."

Baekhyun maju selangkah dan

Plakk

"Aww, kenapa kau menampar kepalaku?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan jika sel otakmu masih peka terhadap pukulan atau sudah mati."

Chanyeol merengut. Terlihat menggelikan di mata Baekhyun. "Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, tapi kau sangat bodoh. Maafkan aku."

"Aku mendapatkan juara satu untuk kompetisi menulis sastra." Sahutnya membela diri. Baekhyun memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya jika kau saja kemari dengan sepasang sendal berbeda pasangan?"

Chanyeol menatap kebawah, meringis saat melihat bukti pertanyaan Baekhyun yang jelas bukan pertanyaan. "Aku tergesa-gesa, well ini milik Yoora." Balasnya.

"Itu lucu, tapi aneh saat kau memakainya. Kakimu bercumbu dengan lantai." Ejeknya. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Kau menyakiti hatiku, sayang."

Baekhyun menatapnya jijik. "Seharusnya aku yang mencumbumu." Ia semakin menambah ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Apa kau hamil anak kita? Berarti aku berhasil?" Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin terbiasa dengan kedelusian Chanyeol, namun ia tetap tidak terbiasa karena tangannya yang ringan lebih senang menampar sisi kepala lelaki itu hingga ia mengaduh kemudian bungkam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas kue dan kejutan bodohnya, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan perkataan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Pria di depannya meniup terompet dan melempar tatapan penuh membara. "Sama-sama, sayang."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu seperti ini." Dia mengrenyit, Chanyeol menyengir. "Aku rela membuat ini semua untuk mengingat masa kanak-kanak kita."

"Kau bahkan bukan temanku."

"Oh, Baekhyun. Kau menyakitiku." Chanyeol memasang ekspresi sedih dan menunduk berpura-pura. Baekhyun tertawa. "Aktingmu cukup baik meski itu masih terlihat bodoh."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, sama-sama, sialan. Tapi ini bukan ulang tahunku."

"Tapi seorang temanmu mengatakan padaku bahwa ulang tahunmu adalah salah satu tanggal di bulan mei." Baekhyun menutup matanya tak habis pikir. "Ya, memang benar. Tapi untuk tepatnya bukan hari ini. Belum."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. "Lima hari berikutnya." Kemudian matanya bercahaya dalam sedetik.

"Cheesecake stroberi ini kupesan khusus untukmu, Baekhyun. Aku berharap kau menyukainya." Baekhyun manatap kue polos tanpa hiasan dan lilin yang di pegang Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah tersipu. "Yah, kau tak perlu melakukan ini." Komentarnya lagi, mengambil alih kue yang Chanyeol berikan dan membawanya masuk.

Chanyeol mengekori di belakang sambil bercekikik ria. Baekhyun menaruh kuenya di atas meja pantry dan berbalik dengan berkacak pinggang, menatap Chanyeol dengan garang. "Oh, jesus christ, apa sedang yang kau lakukan di dalam apartemenku?!"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi takut. Baekhyun sempat berdiskusi dengan dewa batinnya, astaga, itu lucu juga omong-omong.

"Masuk." Balas Chanyeol kemudian. "Masuk?!" Ulang Baekhyun dengan suara naik satu oktaf. Matanya yang melotot menambah kesan galak namun sexy di saat bersamaan. Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lima jarinya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk, sebagai tamu yang mandiri aku masuk tanpa kau suruh. Aku tamu yang mandiri, aku bisa mengambil minum sendiri dan bisa mencari kamar tamu sendiri" Alibinya. "Aku tidak menganggapmu tamuku, omong-omong."

Chanyeol kembali merengut sedih, memicu Baekhyun yang memutar matanya untuk ke sekian kali. "Ingatlah, sajangnim. Umur anda sudah 28 tahun."

"Tapi lucu dan tampan kan?"

Baekhyun menyimpan volume bibirnya ke dalam. Merasa geram dan gemas dengan Chanyeol, ingin mencakar tapi masih memikirkan atmnya yang akan ludes dalam 3 bulan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri yang terbiasa hidup dengan berfoya-foya. Dan itu akan habis setidaknya 3 bulan dari sekarang jika ia di pecat di perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh pria yang tak mencerminkan sama sekali perilaku seorang yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi itu.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Susumu, kalau boleh spermamu juga tak apa-apa."

Dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol membalas dengan tak tahu dirinya. Memicu Baekhyun untuk terbatuk hingga wajahnya memerah padam. Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menghampirinya. Saat ia hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap punggungnya, Baekhyun melayangkan tamparan tapat di belakang kepalanya hingga Chanyeol mengaduh keras.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Bagaimana jika otak kecilku rusak lalu semua kenangan tentang kita terlupakan olehku begitu saja? Siapa yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan anak kita di perutmu itu?"

_Dugh_

Baekhyun menendang selangkangannya untuk kalimat itu. Auman bak singa jantan terdengar sekali lagi. Baekhyun memilih berlari ke belakang pantry dan mentertawainya hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau tidak waras, argh, kenapa kau menendang penisku? Argh astaga. Sakit sekali." Baekhyun meliriknya dengan sedikit raut khawatir. Apakah ia keterlaluan?

"Kita harus membuktikan ini masih berfungsi atau tidak."

"Jangan gila, Chanyeol." Ia beranjak ke pantry. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus keperjakaanmya dari luar celana, Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak waras, penisku perlu sarang untuk membuatnya sehat."

"Lebih tak waras lagi jika aku membalas ucapan tak senonohmu. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan perjaka malam ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut terkejut. Kedua tangannya masih di antara pahanya. "Jadi kau masih tersegel?"

"Apanya?"

"Lubangmu."

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, bodoh. Apa kau tidak ingat aku sering membawa sugar daddy ke sini?" Baekhyun berbalik dan memberinya seringai. Chanyeol memasang wajah sedih. "Kau lagi-lagi menyakiti hatiku."

Baekhyun berbalik dan merotasikan mata. "Terserah."

Ia kembali dengan segelas ice coffe dan beberapa potong cheesecake yang di bawa Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan berdua beriringan menuju sofa. "Suamiku baik sekali."

"Manis sekali mulut pria tak tahu diri ini." Sindirnya. Chanyeol tertawa. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang bersandar tidak tahu malu di bahunya.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sepasang suami yang sedang menghabisi malam sepi dengan kehangatan?"

"Ini tidak seperti kita akan melakukan seks, bodoh." Baekhyun melemparnya dengan bantal sofa sementara Chanyeol menghindar dan terpingkal.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol setelah mereka berdua terdiam kembali. "Apa?" Si kecil menjawab dengan jutek. "Jadi ulang tahunmu adalah tanggal 6 mei?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau tidak percaya sudahlah." Ia membalik diri, bersiap beranjak dari sana kemudian kembali terduduk saat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga tubuhnya kembali berbalik. Baekhyun sebanarnya ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya namun urung saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan tebal.

Sial, itu bibir Chanyeol.

...

Chanyeol masuk ke apartemennya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan, ia membuka baju dan bertelanjang dada mengitari rumah.

Saat menemukan anjingnya sedang membuang kotoran di karpet berbulu dekat perapian, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Ayolah, boy. Jangan membuat ulah lagi." Ia memperingati Toben yang ingin menginjak kotorannya sendiri.

"Guk! Guk!"

Pria itu mengrenyitkan hidung saat Toben menatapnya berbinar kemudian hendak berjalan menghampirinya. "No, kau bau! Berhenti disana!" Toben seketika memasang ekspresi sedih. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan umpatan. Saat melihat jumlah kotorannya, ia menggeleng.

"Kau menyakiti hati daddy." Ucapnya sambil mendramalisir, pasalnya ia baru membeli karpet bulu itu seminggu yang lalu sebagai buah tangannya setelah mengunjungi negri kelahiran ayahnya, Jerman.

Dengan setengah hati, Chanyeol beranjak ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan dua sarung tangan plastik dan alat kebersihan. Dia menghampiri Toben dan menyilangkan tangan di depan anak anjing itu. "Sekarang ingat pesan daddy, jangan mengganggu." Perintahnya seketika membuat Toben menundukkan kepala. Sambil menggerutu, pria dengan jabatan tertinggi di Lyon Grup itu bekerja keras membersihkan ulah Toben.

...

Kiranya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu Chanyeol selesai dengan masalah karpetnya, ia menerima panggilan dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan akan berkunjung. Jauh dari senang, Chanyeol malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Ia menatap Toben di bawah kakinya yang melempar tatapan iba, Chanyeol memulai gerutuan panjangnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya melihat daddy saja? Seharusnya kau merusakkan teleponnya saat ia menelepon daddy. Kau anak nakal."

Toben menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa pria itu gila atau semacamnya. "Apa yang harus daddy lakukan? Hey, boy! Jangan lari, kemari kau, hey!" Dan Chanyeol kembali berjuang untuk mengejar Toben, saat ia menangkap bocah itu di dekapan, belnya berbunyi, ia segera membukanya tanpa melirik layar interkom.

"Selamat malam, presdir Park."

Ia pikir yang bertamu adalah kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Nyatanya ia adalah calon kekasihnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Pria itu sontak melepas pelukannya pada Toben dan tersenyum penuh pada Baekhyun. Percayalah, itu sangat mengerikan. "Hai, Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak menjawab ucapan selamat malamku." Chanyeol menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal dan menyengir salah tingkah. "Selamat malam, sayang."

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sesuatu." Ucapnya cepat kemudian melirik jam dinding di dalam apartemen Chanyeol melalui celah tangan pria itu. "Mengembalikan apa, Baek? Seingatku kau tidak pernah meminjam apapun dariku. Tapi kau adalah pencuri, pencuri hatiku."

Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Sesuatu yang sialan tapi disukai sebagian orang, bahkan semua orang." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memasang wajah tak mengertinya yang terlihat bodoh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol. Memegang kedua pundak pria itu dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Chanyeol, apa kau—ASTAGA." Dua orang dengan bibir menempel itu memutar kepala pada sumber suara. Dan keduanya memasang wajah terkejut.

"Kyungsoo? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Chanyeol membuka suara dan bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan Baekhyun telah memerah dan malu setengah mati hanya berdiam di tempatnya, tak mengikuti Chanyeol yang menyambangi Kyungsoo yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutan.

Di dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun... Tunggu... Jadi ini yang di sebut Baekhyun sebagai mengembalikan sesuatu? Mengembalikan ciuman?

...

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang tadi? Apa yang kalian—"

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Jangan membahas hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan." Balas Chanyeol memotong pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang dingin, gadis bermata bulat itu mengangguk paham dan menahan bibirnya yang bergetar.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa map dari sana. Sedikit informasi, ia adalah asisten Chanyeol di kantor.

"Kau ada jadwal ke London Jumat ini." Ucapnya sambil membuka laptop. Chanyeol menukik sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Itu dengan keterangan apa?"

"Aku baru mengecek ulang jadwalmu, ini adalah pertemuanmu dengan beberapa tender dan investor dari perusahaan swasta di Inggris."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Siapkan keperluanku."

"Baik."

Kyungsoo berniat mengalihkan matanya pada laptop kembali dan menyusun laporan, namun saat melihat pernak-pernik ulang tahun yang berserakan di atas sofa, ia segera membagi atensi keduanya antara barang-barang itu dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang bermain dengan Toben.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Chanyeol tanpa menatap ke lawan bicara. Kyungsoo mendengus sekali lagi. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kekasihnya selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya. "Baiklah."

Gadis itu menggepalkan tangan erat, dengan gertakan gigi. Ia mulai menyalin kertas kerja dari buku besar dengan asal-asalan. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

...

"Dasar bodoh." Komentar Sehun setelah Baekhyun selesai menceritakan deritanya yang kepergok mencium kekasih orang di depan kekasih orang itu sendiri. Ia dan Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah cafetaria di sekitar kantor sambil menikmati makan siang dan ice coffee.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya berniat mengerjainya agar tidak bisa tidur karena dalam keadaan berdiri." Sehun memutar mata. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak jadi meremas kejantanan sajangnim malam itu, di depan kekasihnya, dengan tak tahu malu. Astaga, Baekhyun. Aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa kau memiliki sisi jahil yang seperti ini."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memutar mata. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin buka suara, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Sehun berbicara. "Kalian berdua tidak masuk kantor? Jam makan siang telah habis 11 menit, 4 detik yang lalu."

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kepada pria itu. Sial, itu Park Chanyeol. Presdir mereka.

...

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Masih dengan memandangi berkas yang baru saja di print oleh Kyungsoo. Ia langsung terserang migrain.

"Astaga, kau membuat perhitungan laporan laba-rugi ini dengan mengurang dan menjumlah sendiri tanpa mengetahui rumus?!"

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya hanya mengangguk ragu. Ia meringis sementara. "Aku tidak terlalu tahu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku di paksa oleh kekasihku."

Ia menekan ucapan di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun menegang di posisinya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya frustrasi. "Aku tahu kau bukan bagian dari team manajemen tapi kau punya tanggung jawab itu, ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Presdir ingin kau bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakannya."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku tidak ingin bersungguh-sungguh. Ini sangat merepotkan." Ia meniup kuku-kukunya membuat Baekhyun bertambah gemas. "Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau bisa mendapatkannya di kertas kerja pada kolom laba-rugi dengan keterangan kredit."

"Aku hanya menjumlah yang aku lihat, aku tidak mengecek kolom lain." Jawabnya terdengar malas.

"Kau ini sebenarnya tamat S1 atau tidak, sih?" tanyanya dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf, Baekhyun terengah-engah dan mengatur emosinya sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat masa bodoh dengan itu. Jauh dari S1, Baekhyun bahkan malah berpikir jika Kyungsoo tidak tamat SMA. Atau kasarnya ia hanya menumpang nama dan duduk selama ini.

"Benarkah hanya menyalin?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, setiap kau membuat laporan keuangan, kau hanya akan menyalin dari yang ada di kertas kerja, hal itu juga berlaku pada buku besar. Liat keterangan debit dan kredit serta nomor akunnya, sebelumnya telah di sesuaikan dan kau hanya akan menyesuaikan lagi. Itu juga berlaku pada perubahan modal dan laporan neraca."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia menghela nafas dan menguap. "Baiklah, aku tidak mengerti, selamat bekerja untukku, Baekhyun-ssi." Ia melambai dan berlalu. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sedang mengamati dengan rahang yang terkatup emosi.

"Kyungsoo benar-benar keterlaluan."

...

Baekhyun yang dilanda kecemasan luar biasa setelah mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit, ia menyenderkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya. Suara tetangganya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan luka serius karena menyetubuhi anjing liar di gang sepi membuat Baekhyun memijat pelipis tak habis pikir.

Baekhyun juga putus cinta sejak satu bulan yang lalu dan ia tak sampai sebodoh itu untuk menusuk lubang anjing atau ingin anjing memusuk lubangnya, karena serius. Baekhyun benar-benar tak paham dengan penghuni di apartemen itu, dari ujung ke ujung isinya hanya orang-orang tolol yang beruntung bernasib baik. Ya, satu-satunya hal baik yang tersampir di antara kebodohan yang bernilai kuadrat tentang mereka adalah atm mereka yang bersaldo ratusan juta dollar.

Baekhyun mendengus lelah. Saat ia menutup matanya, ia merasa seperti ada yang mendekat ke arahnya, alasnya mengrenyit.

"Baekhyun..." Panggilan mendayu dan tiupan halus di sekitar telinga membuat Baekhyun melompat karena terkejut. Lelaki itu menegang dadanya dengan kuat, menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol beserta senyum idiotnya. "Kau mengagetkanku! Sialan." Semburnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah. Pria itu melirik sebuah undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya di atas meja kerja Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Chanyeol memberinya senyum curiga dan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun mengambil undangannya dan menyimpannya di bawah laci.

"Undangan pernikahan siapa itu?"

"Anjing tetanggaku di desa menikah dengan pohon kaktus."

Dengan tangan yang masih menari di atas tuts laptopnya, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan sang presdir yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan asal. Baekhyun menutup mata, tidak habis pikir dengan lontaran kalimat bodoh dari bibirnya. Masa bodoh ia di cap tidak sopan oleh karyawan lain bahkan oleh atasannya karena sikapnya. Peduli apa Baekhyun jika preadirnya itu adalah salah satu orang yang paling Baekhyun benci. Park Chanyeol.

"Mantan kekasihmu akan menikah dengan lelaki lain, Baekhyun. Tidakkah kau sakit hati padanya?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol tahu siapa yang menikah, maka ia hanya menghardikkan bahu acuh dan milirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang meraih bolpoin di meja dan memutarnya searah jarum jam. Baekhyun memutar mata. "Untuk apa aku sakit hati?"

"Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain, sayang. Kau tidak sakit hati dan kecewa? Apa artinya kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Sajangnim, biarkan karyawanmu ini bekerja dengan baik. Setidaknya jangan biarkan aku menjadi bawahan yang memakan gaji buta."

"Wow, dalam sekali, Byun." Dia menyeringai, Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali. "Tentu."

"Kinerjamu sebagai marketing consultant sangat baik, kau tidak bisa menyebutkan dirimu memakan gaji buta hanya karena berbicara random dengan presdirmu sendiri." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun berniat berteriak "Kalau begitu pergilah, sialan!" namun ia urungkan tentu saja. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain namun jika itu menyangkut nama naiknya, mau tak mau ia lebih bersikap sopan.

Dewi batin Baekhyun tertawa kemudian berteriak histeris, _kau sopan? Apa kau yakin, jalang?_

Saat Baekhyun nyaris menarik rambutnya, Chanyeol memanggil namanya cepat. "Baekhyunne."

Si kecil menoleh dan mendelik.

"Kau suka warna biru?"

"Aku suka kuning. Kuning adalah orang-orangku." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum bangga, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan warna? Kau ingin memberiku Lamborghini kuning sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?" Candanya, Chanyeol tertawa kemudian. Tawanya terdengar menyenangkan dan membuat Baekhyun menarik sisi bibir tanpa sadar.

"Itu rahasia." Balasnya, Baekhyun mendengus dan meraih undangan tadi, mencakarnya dengan gemas kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Chanyeol sampai menganga menatapnya.

"Kau patah hati."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sajangnim."

"Kau bisa bekerja sebagai pekerja terbaik sepanjang hidupmu jika kau bekerja denganku."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sahutnya terdengar tanpa minat. Chanyeol menggulung lengan kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sekotak kecil coklat dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu menatap sekotak coklat yang disodorkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ini bukan valentine."

"Tidak perlu valentine untuk memberikanmu hadiah dan cinta yang tulus dari seorang pria tampan sepertiku."

Baekhyun membagi atensi antara coklat dan Chanyeol. "Orang sinting mana yang membeli coklat seharga 1. ?!"

"Hey, aku tidak sinting."

"Dan dengan coklat ini, cukup menjelaskan bahwa kau terlihat begitu."

"Aku hanya menyukaimu." Jawabnya tulus. Mengabaikan mata-mata yang telah keluar dari tengkorak kepala para karyawannya. Chanyeol yang tegas dan antisipatif kini terlihat jauh berbeda dan sedikit konyol err— bodoh.

"Ada apa dengan coklat ribuan dollar?" Sebenarnya niat Baekhyun hanya menyindir, namun mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, matanya membola.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan." Ucap Chanyeol to the point.

Mulutnya tak bisa menyesuaikan kondisi hingga terbuka lebar. "Apa sajangnim bercanda?" Satu alisnya naik, tak bisa memungkiri ia tengah berada dalam keterkejutan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berkencan denganmu, Baekhyun. Dan ini bukan candaan atau lelucon di awal mei."

"Ini bahkan lewat april, dimana seharusnya kebodohan telah berakhir."

"Mei penuh dengan keceriaan, Baek. Seperti kejutan tadi malam."

"Kau menciumku malam tadi. Itu tindakan ilegal, sajangnim. Dan aku tidak ceria."

"Oh? Bagaimana bisa mengecup bibir seseorang termasuk tindakan yang setara dengan berjudi? Kau bahkan juga menciumku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Astaga, ya tuhanku." Ia memijat pelipis. Tidak habis pikir dengan bagaimana otak Chanyeol bekerja. Akhirnya ia memilih kembali beralih pada pekerjaannya dan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol. Melihat reaksinya, pria tinggi itu tertawa dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun membuatnya memberi tatapan protes.

"Kau lucu, Baekhyun. Kau manis. Dan kau akan berkencan denganku."

"Terserahlah, tuan pemaksa."

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan dirimu tetap dalam kalimat itu? Aku bisa memperkosamu jika kau menjawab begitu."

Matanya melotot kearah Chanyeol, sedang pria itu malah menyeringai padanya. "Baik, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otakmu? Apa sel-sel otakmu telah benar-benar rusak?"

"Aku bermaksud kita akan bercinta."

"Kau menawarkan opsi seks agar aku mau berkencan denganmu, begitu? Kau pikir aku ini maniak seks?"

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa detik, namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia dalam keterkejutan. "Hey, maksudku bukan begitu—"

"Kau seperti baru saja menghinaku. Aku bukan pria kesepian."

"Bagaimana bisa kau merasa ramai? Kau bahkan putus cinta."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, hubungan bukan hanya sebatas untuk memenuhi hasrat seksual dan memberi pelayanan terbaik. Aku tidak sedang membuka lowongan jasa seks komersial."

"Apa kau mencoba membawa ini pada fase keyakinan?"

Menyadari apa yang telah ia utarakan, pupil Baekhyun melebar. Otaknya berselam untuk mencari alasan namun tidak menemukan secarik kertas berisi kalimat pembelaan diri di laci penyimpanan pada otaknya. "Apapun itu, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku akan bawa mobil sendiri." Balas Baekhyun cepat membuat Chanyeol yang ingin berbalik menjadi urung. "Kau akan mengemudi sendiri? Apa itu artinya kau menyetujui ajakan kencan romantis?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak serius, tapi baiklah." Ia menyerah pada patah hati.

...

Baekhyun memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa, setelah mendapatkan email tentang di mana lokasi Chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak mencari kunci audinya. Saat menemukannya di bawah meja makan, ia memungutnya cepat hingga kepalanya terbentur.

"Shit." Ia mengumpat seperti biasa. Saat melewati lorong apartemen yang sepi, ia menemukan Kyungsoo di depan pintu elevator. Baekhyun yang terkejut sontak menggigit bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ramah. "Halo, Baekhyun-ssi."

"H-halo, Kyungsoo-ssi." Baekhyun bereaksi tak percaya pada nada ramahnya dan Kyungsoo. Itu terdengar konyol karena masing-masing tahu jika diri mereka adalah bitch sejati yang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Kau ingin berkencan? Kau terlihat manis dengan setelan kemeja dengan warna lembut seperti ini." Baekhyun meremas ujung kemeja birunya. Kemudian tertawa canggung. "Ya, begitulah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol, apa kau melihatnya?"

Mata Baekhyun membola. Ia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku rasa aku akan pergi sekarang, rekanku sudah menunggu." Katanya sambil melangkah masuk ke elevator. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, semoga beruntung. Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum pintu elevator tertutup. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, ia sempat mendengar Kyungsoo berkata. "Perusak."

Dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia juga cukup merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sopan malam ini. Atau dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu?

...

Baekhyun tiba di restoran italia yang Chanyeol katakan dalam 30 menit. Ia berjalan ke arah kursi yang telah diisi oleh sesosok pria berkemeja kuning muda dengan wajah jenaka.

"Chanyeol?"

Pria itu sontak menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau datang, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil kursi di depan Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap dalam kagum satu sama lain. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, tadi ada sedikit masalah."

"Tak apa, Baekhyun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Cukup merasa puas karena malam ini Chanyeol sedikit normal dan tidak merusak moodnya.

"Kau pakai kemeja kuning?" Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi jenaka, wajahnya berada di atas tangannya yang berada di meja, matanya berbinar lucu menandakan dia senang, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan membusungkan dadanya. "Aku orang-orangmu." Katanya bangga, Baekhyun tertawa dan menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya, sajangnim."

"Kita berada di luar jam kantor, Baekhyun. Tidak ada ketentuan yang mengatakan kau harus memanggilku seperti itu. Aku menyukaimu, kau harus bisa lebih terbuka untukku. Sebagai timbal baliknya aku juga akan begitu, anggap saja ini simbolis mutualisme tapi lebih dari itu, ada perasaan khusus yang ku simpan untukmu, di sini, kau mendapatkan nama di hatiku."

Pengakuannya membuat Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak memancing dewi fortuna namun sepertinya diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo, keberuntungan talak berpihak padanya. Chanyeol adalah seorang gay, sepertinya. Dan seberapa keras Kyungsoo membuatnya jatuh hati tetap saja tidak akan bisa.

Baekhyun berdeham sejenak, mencairkan suasana canggung yang menyelimutinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Terima kasih atas pengakuannya, Chanyeol. Aku sedikit tersentuh dengan itu."

_Sedikit? Kau bahkan memang tersentuh dan tersipu, bitch._ Dewi batin Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Menabur bunga-bunga dan bernyanyi dengan suasana hati terbaik. Baekhyun mulai bergumam pelan. "Jadi..."

"Mau langsung makan?" Potong Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku lapar." Ia menjawab jujur, Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian. Membunyikan lonceng kecil di tengah meja, Chanyeol memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan, selamat datang di Le—"

"Satu Fettucini Alfredo, beri aku beberapa olive. Tolong jangan terlalu asin"

Potong Chanyeol pada pelayan yang sedang memberikan sambutan kepada mereka. Ia menatap Chanyeol tercengang, dan saat lelaki itu juga menatap kepadanya, ia langsung tersadar dan mencatat pesanan. Baekhyun menggeleng atas kelakuan presdirnya itu.

"Baik. Dessert nya tuan?"

"Pana cotta. Tolong bawakan aku satu Pinot Noir dengan balok es."

Selagi sang pelayan bergelut dengan kertas dan pulpennya, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang bebas di atas meja. Mata mereka saling bertabrakan, menjelaskan besarnya percikan gairah kebutuhan. Baekhyun menggingit bibir bawahnya, ia merapatkan kakinya yang menjadi tempat main-main Chanyeol, ia menatap Chanyeol sayu membuat pria itu mengumpat dalam diam. Mengabaikan tatapan sang pelayan yang menatap mereka canggung.

"Emm... Tuan? Jadi, apa lagi yang anda butuhkan?" Tanyanya, menyentak dua orang dewasa yang sedang melemparkan kontak sensual di balik tatapannya. Chanyeol berdeham dan menggenggam lebih erat jemari dingin Baekhyun. Sedang pria di depannya kembali mengalihkan atensi pada buku menu di depannya, Ia menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Kau ingin makan apa, Baekhyun?"

"Prosciutto, Bomblone dan Strawberry Pudding, tolong." Pintanya. Pelayan mencatat pesanannya dengan telaten. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Oh, apakah di sini ada bir lokal?"

"Kami tidak menyediakan bir lokal, tuan. Ada beberapa jenis red wine, white wine dan rose wine." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun geli, ia ingin mengingatkan lelaki itu bahwa saat ini mereka tengaj berada di restoran italia, bukan restoran lokal yang menyedihkan bir lokal pula.

"Tequila?"

"Ada tuan."

"Baiklah, berika aku itu saja. Terima kasih" Pelayan mencatat pesanan Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap kedepan dengan percikan panas.

"Saya baca ulang, satu Fettuchini—"

"Tidak perlu di ulangi. Kekasihku sudah kelaparan, aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong. Pelayan itu segera tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Pelayan lelaki itu berlalu kemudian. Melihat keadaan yang kembali memungkinkan untuk berbicara privasi, Chanyeol beralih menatap kepada Baekhyun dengan tatapan bengis. Ia terengah-engah menahan gejolak dirinya.

Dan saat makanan datang, mereka memutuskan menikmatinya hidangan dalam keheningan. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ia akan sebergairah ini, saat ia menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke SUV pria itu, ia meremas tangannya yang panas. Matanya terpejam, perutnya panas menari-nari dengan kepalan gairah yang ingin meledak.

Saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin. Dengan gerakan lembut, ia menyentuh lembut pundak itu. "Ada apa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan membuang mukanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan menyentuh dagu si kecil. "Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Chanyeol... aku..." Ia tergagap dan mengipas wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau terlalu banyak minum." Kata Chanyeol mengambil kesimpulan, Baekhyun mendongak dan membuka mulutnya. "Ahh, hmm..." Satu desahan keluar dengan kakinya yang merapat. Chanyeol membola menatapnya. "Baekhyun? Hey? Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, Chanyeol. Aku membutuhkannya. Sekarang.'

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Baek, apa kau yakin?" tanyanya, si kecil mengangguk cepat.

Saat Chanyeol ingin meraih tisu di atas dashboard, Baekhyun lantas merendahkan kursinya dan mendorong pria itu ke belakang. Menjilat dengan panas di sepanjang rahang tegas Chanyeol. Pria itu menahan nafas dan menutup mata. "Ohh, Baekhyun." Ia tak bisa menahan leguhannya. Dan saat matanya terbuka, sebelah tangan Baekhyun telah sampai di antara celananya yang mengembung.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini." Chanyeol jelas takut ia kelepasan dan gelap mata namun Baekhyun semakin condong ke tubuhnya bahkan jari-jarinya yang lentik telah meremas kejantanannya dari luar celana. Chanyeol meleguh pelan.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku patah hati dan aku kesepian. Satu-satunya yang membuatku lebih baik adalah seks."

Mata Chanyeol membola. Tidak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan seks dengan orang yang ia cintai secepat ini. Ia bukannya tak mau, tidak, ia hanya terkejut. Terlalu terkejut bahkan tidak terlalu bisa menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang turun naik mengendarai kejantanannya.

Ia begitu lincah dan gesit. Tubuhnya sangat ketat dan panas. Memicu Chanyeol yang ikut menggerakkan sesuatu yang panjang untuk lebih masuk di dalam sana.

Baekhyun mendesah manja, melolongkan namanya keras-keras untuk melepas gairahnya yang menumpuk di ujung kejantanannya yang mengacung menantang jiwa liar Chanyeol untuk menghabisinya.

Dan saat Chanyeol membalik tubuh putih itu, ia terhenyuk dan menatap pemandangan di bawahnya tak percaya. "Shit, Baekhyun. Kau sangat indah. Tubuhmu adalah karya terindah yang tuhan ciptakan." Pujinya, membuat Baekhyun merona. Dan saat ia menyentak lagi, ujung kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh sesatu di bawah sana. Membuat Baekhyun melolong dengan keras dan merdu.

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat, ia mengecup pundak indah submissive dan bergerak dengan hentakan lembut. Saat Baekhyun mengetatkan diri, Chanyeol menggeram buas dan menumbuk lebih cepat. Saat semuanya datang, mereka terbang di angkasa dan menembus awang-awang. Menyisakan deru nafas yang saling naik turun bersahutan, keduanya menghirup oksigen dengan ganas.

Saat Chanyeol menarik diri, cairannya keluar dari anal Baekhyun hingga menetes banyak diantara pantat kemudian turun melalui paha ke bawah. Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobil untuk mendapatkan oksigen segar lebih banyak, namun saat ia menjilat sisa dirinya di belahan Baekhyun, satu orang petugas kepolisian datang menyambangi mereka.

Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berada di persimpangan hidup dan mati saat si polisi menanyainya banyak hal menohok termasuk etika. Yang ia tahu setelah ini adalah ia pasti akan sangat bergantung dengan pria itu.

"Ini musim semi tapi hatiku justru hancur." Racaunya saat polisi tersebut beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sepenuhnya tidak sadar dan ia jelas teringat pada mantan kekasihnya, pria itu mengelus bahunya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Berharap besok akan baik-baik saja setelah semua ini terjadi. Chanyeeol mendengus keras karena kebodohannya.

Berharap besok seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Itu tentu saja sangat mustahil. Ia menyibak kemejanya dan mengambil pakaian Baekhyun yang berceceran dan memakaikannya dengan lembut. Membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

...

_Summer_

Siklus berlalu dengan begitu cepat, masih teringat di benak Baekhyun saat ia terbangun di ranjang besar polos dengan tubuh lengket dan rambut acak-acakan. Ia tidak berada di kamarnya dan ia baru sadar jika ia tidur di ranjang lain, ranjang tetangganya, Chanyeol. Dan saat ia berlari ke basemen, audi kesayangannya telah terpakir dengan manis di sana.

Hubungan mereka pun menjadi lebih baik dan intim. Mereka sering melakukan seks dan berbicara tentang banyak hal mulai dari bisnis hingga random. Saat Baekhyun menawarkan salah satu aplikasi andalan para tender Turki, Chanyeol menariknya dalam dekapan dan menciumnya dalam.

Baekhyun sejauh ini baik-baik saja dengan sikap posesif Chanyeol, ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Kyungsoo di sekitar mereka karena gadis itu jelas kekasih Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun berpikir, ia keterlaluan merebut kekasih orang lain. Namun saat mendapati fakta bahwa Chanyeol tak pernah bahagia dan mencintai gadis itu, semakin membuat Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh rasa bersalahnya.

Terkadang Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun terlibat beberapa perselisihan, seperti halnya perbedaan pendapat saat rapat tengah berlangsung. Namun Baekhyun jelas tak mau ambil pusing, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang terlalu memiliki mood swing yang terkadang membuatnya menjadi orang pertama yang melakukan perang dingin pada gadis itu.

Seperti saat ini, rapat telah di mulai 20 menit yang lalu dan Baekhyun sebagai marketing consultant sedang memberikan idenya dan memberikan rincian terkait beberapa produk yang akan di distribusikan lebih luas ke negara lain.

Chanyeol memintanya membicarakan tentang keuntungan dan strategi perusahaan, dan ia dengan elegan melakukannya seperti biasa. Membuat Chanyeol menjadi memupuk cintanya pada sosok membanggakan itu.

"Perusahaan mengharapkan adanya gross profit sebesar $26.250 dengan taksiran produksi sebanyak 10.500 unit dan gross profit rata-rata $2,50 per unit. Namun berdasarkan yang terdapat pada kertas kerja yang di muat pada akhir bulan, perusahaan hanya menghasilkan gross profit sebesar $20.108, ini setara dengan $11,93 per unit. Perusahaan dapat memenuhi target pencapaian jika harga yang di jual per unit yang telah dianggarkan dapat tercapai."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Chanyeol bertanya, matanya bertemu dengan kedua iris Baekhyun. Menyebabkan darah mereka berdesir tak karuan.

"Perbedaan ini kira-kira mencapai $6.142 antara gross profit yang dianggarkan dengan laba kotor sebelumnya, ini merupakan akibat dari perubahan harga jual, volume penjualan, bauran penjualan dan biaya produksi."

"Kau bisa membuat rencana yang lebih efisien dari ini? Maksudku, ringkasnya agar semua ini tercapai dalam satu putaran produksi." Kai bersuara.

"Bisa, misal dalam sekali produksi kita membuat 3 produk. Produk A, B dan C. Misalnya berdasarkan anggaran, produk A merupakan produk yang paling menguntungkan, sedangkan produk C adalah produk yang labanya paling kecil. Karena adanya variasi dalam dalam harga jual produk dan biaya, dalam situasi yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi produk B yang mendapatkan keuntungan tertinggi, sedangkan C adalah produk dengan laba paling kecil. Pengaruh perubahan itu terhadap angka dollar diperlihatkan dalam perhitungan varians harga jual, volume penjualan, harga biaya, volume biaya, persediaan barang dagang awal dan akhir serta penjualan akhir."

"Bisa kau kisarkan penjualan aktual pada musim panas ini?"

"Penjualan aktual adalah sebesar $142.233 berdasarkan buku besar kas, harga yang dianggarkan bisa bervariasi dengan 3 produk utama kita. Di mulai dari kisaran $138.226 merupakan perhitungan pertama yang saya targetkan sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Itu berdasarkan anggaran perusahaan dan biaya standar?"

"Ya, sajangnim."

"Ada masukan dan pendapat lain?" Chanyeol menatap satu persatu orang yang duduk di tematnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyungsoo mengacungkan tangannya pelan, pria itu mengangguk. "Silahkan, Do Kyungsoo-ssi."

Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat baik, dia tidak membedakannya walau ia adalah seorang sekretaris. Dan Baekhyun sedikit cemburu untuk itu. Baik, tidak, Baekhyun tidak cemburu. Ia hanya merasa sedikit... Err—aneh.

Gadis itu sedikit menegang saat namanya di sebut secara formal dengan nada dingin oleh presdir yang juga menjadi kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya berani menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap salah satu diantara mereka karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasa bersalah dan cinta menbuatnya dilema untuk menentukan perilaku yang akan ia berikan. Dan melihat itu, Kyungsoo semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Di tambah prianya yang selalu menatap Baekhyun setiap beberapa menit sekali dan hanya menyebut namanya agar mencatat hal-hal penting.

"Aku ingin memberi pendapat kepada Baekhyun-ssi jika berkenan." Kyungsoo membuka suaranya yang rendah, Baekhyun gusar di kursinya. Ia memilin celana di bawah meja dan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Melihat itu, Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Tatap lawan bicaramu, Byun Baekhyun. Bersikaplah sopan."

Jantung Baekhyun seakan keluar dari rongganya. Ia menarik wajah dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tegas, seperti semula. Ia merasa bodoh karena sempat kehilangan wibawanya sebagai marketing consultant.

"Aku melakukan penafsiran dengan pokok penjualan aktual sebesar $122.125, biaya yang dianggarkan bisa lebih ringan. Unit sebenarnya sekitar $113.093, varians bisa di mulai dari $9.032."

Baekhyun memberi senyum sebagai tanggapan, ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan menjawab umpan yang di lemparkan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, matanya tak sengaja menangkap Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap. Entah apa yang pria itu harapkan, ia bersemoga kali ini ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

...

Baekhyun menuruni tangga darurat dengan lesu. Perdebatannya dengan Kyungsoo di ruang rapat tadi dan campur tangannya Chanyeol membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Ia akui Kyungsoo tak benar, tapi dia juga tidak salah. Semua orang bebas mengutarakan pendapat dan ia tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang langsung menggertak Kyungsoo di depan seluruh orang.

Meski ia merupakan orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka, tak bisa dipungkiri jika rasa bersalah menggerogoti dirinya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas sekali dan membuangnya dengan keras. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan kali ini ia mengumpat dalam hati diam-diam. "I don't give a fuck."

Niatnya ia ingin menegur rekan kerjanya untuk kembali bekerja, namun saat seorang datang dan menyentuh bahunya membuat Baekhyun sontak memelintir lengan orang itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' yang sangat keras.

"Shit!" Umpatannya membuat Baekhyun merinding. Jadi ia memutar tubuh untuk melihat orang itu dan seketika kornea itu melebar. "C-chanyeol?"

Baekhyun refleks mendorongnya menjauh kemudian menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kembali naik ke lantai atas, namun karena lantai yang licin dan ia yang tergesa, akhirnya tubuh itu terhuyung.

Saat ia terpeleset Chanyeol lagi-lagi disana. Memeluk pundak dan pantatnya dengan erat sambil memberi kerlingan nakal dengan gumaman. "Thank you, next."

"Shit." Bibir tipis itu di sambar setelah bergumam umpatan. Membuat seluruh pasang mata membola dengan rahang yang menyentuh lantai.

...

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh"

Desahan itu menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor yang sepi. Tubuh Baekhyun terhimpit oleh Chanyeol yang terus menngerakkan kejantanannya di lubang hangat nan sempit. Sesekali ia menggeram buas, sesekali mendesah frustrasi.

Baekhyun yang di pojokkan ke dinding dengan kepala mendongak hanya bisa mendesah dan meleguh saat Chanyeol menumbuk titik nikmatnya dengan pas. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Geraman dan desah serta suara tepukan antar kulit begitu menggema di lorong sepi yang memantulkan suara itu.

"Sshh, Baek. Jangan diketatkan, sayanghh." Chanyeol memperingati, Baekhyun menggeleng kuat sebagai jawaban. "Ahh, Ahh, Ya tuhan, Oh, Ya tuhan." Ia mendesah keras. Chanyeol mengelus pipinya yang terhimpit di antara dinding. Menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk di letakkan diantara pantatnya, membukanya untuk memudahkannya melakukan gerakan, kemudian membawanya untuk berdiri. Tidak lagi bertumpu pada dinding.

Baekhyun menghentikan desahannya, ia terengah-engah dengan statis. Dan saat Chanyeol mulai menghujam lagi dengan keras dan dalam, ia menutup mata. Bibirnya terbuka lebar dan suaranya tercekat dalam. "Ohhhhh, g-godness, yeshh, yeshh, fuckk me, ohh daddy... Yess yesss yess"

Ia mulai berisik. Mengacaukan pertahanan Chanyeol yang kepayahan menikmati sensasi luar biasa anusnya yang ketat dan panas. "Kau mengagumkan." Kata Chanyeol, ia terengah-engah dan hampir mati dalam eksistensi tinggi. "Sial, Baekhyun. Kau sangat nikmat." Dua sentakan, Baekhyun menyerah pada kenikmatan yang membawanya ke surga dan Chanyeol yang menyusul pada enam hentakan kemudian.

Mereka terengah-engah. Detak jantung mereka berada pada ritme tertinggi dan nafas mereka saling beradu, Chanyeol memisahkan diri dan memperbaiki pakaian Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia menyisir rambut basah itu dengan hati-hati dan membawa pria kecil itu dalam pelukan penuh kerinduan. "Apa aku menyakitimu, hm? Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil mengujami pucuk kepala si kecil dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil. Suaranya sangat halus dan terdengar mendayu khas orang mengantuk. "Ya, sayang."

"Itu tadi sangat nikmat" Jujurnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, itu tadi sangat nikmat." Ia menyetujui.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih manja sambil mengusak kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. "Iya, cinta. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin lagi."

...

Juntaian benang saliva menjadi akhir dari pertempuran panas keduanya. Chanyeol mendekap tubuh basah Baekhyun yang mengilap dan mengeluarkan wangi semerbak memabukkan dengan penuh oleh dua lengan kokohnya. Seolah tidak ingin udara dingin menyapa dan bercumbu dengan kulit lembut sang kekasih.

Baekhyun masih terjaga. Matanya yang sayu menatap rambut-rambut halus pada dahu Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan. Chanyeol yang merasa geli mengambil tangan dingin itu dan mengecupnya. "Itu geli." Katanya. Baekhyun terkikik lucu, taringnya yang manis terlihat saat ia tertawa dan mata sabitnya melengkung melampaui keindahan sang rembulan.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terdiam seriubu bahasa. Terlalu kagum dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan kecantikan Baekhyun yang membawanya mengitari awang-awang. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia menangkup wajah mungil itu di kedua tangannya. Menyatukan kedua dahi dan hidung mereka.

Setiap kali Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, Chanyeol akan menghirup sisa ekspirasinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan geli, sedangkan Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya.

"Baekhyun/Chanyeol." Keduanya saling menatap geli satu sama lain kemudian tertawa. "Kenapa kita bisa memanggil nama di waktu yang sama?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar menyenangkan. Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Karena kita satu hati."

"Gombal." Si kecil memukulnya pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit pipinya pelan. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Baek?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mengenalkanku pada cinta yang sesungguhnya." Ia tertawa jenaka di kalimat terakhir. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Berterima kasihlah pada tuhan, puji tuhan, ia amat baik karena membuat cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah kanan dan kau tak lagi jatuh di pelukan orang yang salah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Matanya menelisik jari-jari yang menari diatas dada Chanyeol membuat pria itu meringis geli. "Kalau kau? Apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak. Ia menarik nafas panjang dengan perlahan dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Kau sangat cantik, dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah tersipu. "Kau tahu siapa pria tertampan di korea?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengrenyit janggal. "Aku?"

"Tentu saja Song Jong Ki. Karena kau konyol" Ia menjawab dengan tatapan polosnya. Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangannya, is membalik tubuhnya, memunggungi Baekhyun. Si kecil tertawa dengan kencang membuat prianya mencibir dan menutup mata.

Grepp

Tangan Baekhyun memeluk perut telanjangnya dengan lembut, seketika langsung mengalirkan kehangatan yang nyaman dan membuat Chanyeol mengantuk. Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada punggung tegap itu kemudian menaruh wajahnya di balik punggung besar prianya. Menghembuskan nafas panasnya dan sesekali menjilat di sana membuat Chanyeol mendesis takut kelepasan.

"Kau mau tahu siapa pria paling tampan sesungguhnya, Chanyeol ah?"

"Sebenarnya kau akan menjawab Choi Siwon karena ia sugar daddymu." Balasnya ketus. Baekhyun tertawa lagi mengetahui jika Chanyeol terbakar cemburu dan itu sangat lucu. "Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Kau tahu... Hanya kau lah yang paling tampan di dunia ini, sugar daddyku."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan memangku Baekhyun diatas tubuhnya. Si kecil berteriak terkejut. "Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah bengis. Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu, menyebabkan pipinya bergetar dengan lucu. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bisa kau ulangi kalimat akhirmu itu, sweetheart?"

"Sugar daddy. You are my sugar daddy."

"Really? Am I is your daddy? Big daddy?"

"Um-hm. Daddy, I want your cock, your warm milk, I'm little bit thirsty."

"My cock? Do you mean, you want oral daddy's cock?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Matanya terlihat seperti puppy. "Yes, daddy, I want ride it too. May I?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Of course, baby. Just do everything what you want. Daddy is yours."

"Yeayy! Thank you, daddy!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menjadi ala-ala sugar daddy dan baby, tapi yang ia rasakan adalah itu sangat jenaka dan menggemaskan seperti halnya ia meremas pantat berisi Baekhyun. Ia ingin memanggil nama Baekhyun namun seakan tertelan di tenggorokan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memasukkan kejantanannya pada mulut kecilnya yang hangat. Chanyeol menutup mata dan mendesis dalam.

Baekhyun mulai mengoral dengan lihainya, mengeluarkan dan memasukkan penis Chanyeol pada mulutnya. Melilitnya dengan lidahnya yang lembut, sesekali mengisap dan menjilat lubang uretra Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu melayang ke angkasa. Ia membelai rambut Baekhyun yang halus dan menyisipkannya pada telinga. Pinggulnya turut bergoyang pelan memerkosa mulut kecil itu membuat si pemilik serba sempit meleguh nikmat.

Satu tangan Baekhyun menjelajah lubang anusnya, memasukkan satu jari dan mencari spotnya. Chanyeol mengumpat. "Sial, Baekhyun." Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun dan membaliknya hingga ia dihadapkan dengan sang pujaan hati. Si mungil yang menegang dengan indah. Baekhyun kembali mengoral dengan lihai. Chanyeol mendongak sekali saat kembali merasakan sensasi mulut Baekhyun yang membuatnya melayang.

Ia membentangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun dan mulai menjilati lubang berkedut berwarna merah di sana. Baekhyun memekik terkejut karena kenikmatan mulut Chanyeol. Dia memang yang terbaik. Dan saat lidah Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubangnya, Baekhyun melepas kuluman dan genggamannya. Ia mendongak dan mendesah keras. Chanyeol dengan lihai seperti biasa, menyumbui lubang surga dan penis Baekhyun.

Ia kepalang. Maka saat ia tengah dalam hitungan detik terakhir untuk pelepasan, Chanyeol melepaskan mulut dan tangannya dari sana. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga berada di atasnya seperti semula.

Baekhyun mengambil benda gagah diantara kaki Chanyeol dan mengocoknya pelan. Mata mereka terpercik api gairah yang besar. Baekhyun mulai menyelipkan kejantanannya di antara pantatnya yang lembut, melindasnya berkali-kali hingga membuat Chanyeol mendesis tak karuan. "Sayang, berhenti bermain-main. Or daddy will punish you."

Baekhyun menatapnya membara. "You can punish me later, dad. Sekarang biarkan aku memberikan pijatan terbaik untuk penis gagah ini."

Dan dalam satu kali tubuhnya yang turun, kejantanan Chanyeol tertanam sempurna di lubang ketatnya. Keduanya mendesah nikmat.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak, terkadang berputar dan naik turun. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kagum. Kekasihnya sangat cantik dan sexy, mengagumkan dan memabukkan di saat bersamaan. Ia memuja lewat tatapannya. Membawa sebalah tangan pada pipinya, membelainya halus.

Merasakan kelembutan Chanyeol yang membawanya pada dasar surga. Baekhyun membuka matanya, jarinya meremas perut kotak Chanyeol dan beralih pada tangannya yang kekar. Merematnya dengan diiringi leguhan manja yang membuat bulu halus di tubuh Chanyeol beridiri.

"Sayangku, sangat cantik."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Ia terengah-engah dan menundukkan tubuh, di bawah sana pantatnya terus bergerak naik turun dan mulutnya mulai bermain di dada Chanyeol. Memberinya tanda cinta tak terhingganya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu sambil terus bergerak dan mendesah.

"Emhh... Ahhh... Ahhh.. Emm... Eungghh"

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping itu kemudian membenamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Ia mulai mengambil alih, bergerak dengan cepat dan dalam dari bawah. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah lebih kencang. Titiknya di hantam dengan nikmat dan ia selalu menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol begitu memporak-porandakan dirinya di sana.

"Chanhh... Emhh.."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"M-more... Ahh"

Chanyeol semakin mendorong dengan keras dan kencang. Suara lembab tepukan kulit begitu menggoda dan membakar mereka. "Ahh, Ahh, Chanyeol! Oh, Chanyeol! Yes, babe. There, yess. Fuck me, fuck me, daddy!"

"Ohh, Sweetie. Such a sweet slut." Umpatnya.

Plak

Satu tamparan menyampir. "Lagi, dad."

Plak

"Ahh, I'm close!"

"Bersama."

Dan beberapa tusukan akhirnya keduanya menyemburkan cairan kental masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda. Baekhyun pada perut Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol jauh di dalam diri Baekhyun. Keduanya terengah-engah dalam ciuman basah.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka terlelap dengan posisi yang sama, setelah sesi percintaan panas dan membara. Keduanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan masing-masing menggumamkan doa yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunku." Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat malam Chanyeolku." Dan Baekhyun mengecup dadanya.

...

_Autumn_

Musim gugur menjadi awal titik balik semuanya, dimana Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan apa yang ia syukuri di sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Kesakitan masa lalu membentuk dirinya untuk menjadi sosok tangguh yang sedikit sentimental.

Beberapa orang bertanya, bagaimana cara menyembuhkan luka yang dalam dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab 'temukan cara praktisnya. Hargai orang yang mencintaimu, lupakan orang yang menyakitimu.'

Dan ia membuktikan bahwa mantan kekasihnya tidak layak mendapatkan nama lagi di hatinya selain kekasihnya. Park Chanyeol.

Dan kandasnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Baekhyun percaya jika dewi fortuna memang selalu menempel padanya.

...

Suara teriakan menggema di penjuru ruang tunggu. Baekhyun yang berjalan ingin memasuki elevator menjadi urung terlebih saat ia mendengar beberapa orang berbisik tentang berita aktual di penjuru kantor dan ia membolakan matanya.

Ia juha di panggil oleh presdirnya itu, dan ia sedikit was-was dengan semua yang Chanyeol sedang lakukan. Memporak-porandakan hati dan juga logikanya.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo di panggil ke ruangan pribadi Chanyeol. Selain karena pria itu tidak mencintainya, ia punya kinerja yang buruk bahkan sebagai sekretaris yang bahkan memiliki paling sedikit pekerjaan di sepanjang deret mantan sekertaris yang bekerja untuk Chanyeol dan pemimpin sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengujinya untuk mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakan oleh tim manajemen bukan semata ia tega, ia hanya ingin mengasah kemampuan dan tanggung jawab wanita itu. Nyatanya ia tak lebih pintar dari anak SMA. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kecewa. Termasuk pula Baekhyun.

"Beberapa rekapitulasi yang kau buat sangat tidak sesuai dengan data perusahaan."

Baekhyun menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk ruangan yang sedikit terbuka itu, jadi dengan segala kegugupannya, ia memilih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memikirkan apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya di sepanjang tiga musim. Itu membingungkan. Ia awalnya terang-terangan menolak Chanyeol namun seiring waktu, pria itu semakin menjeratnya begitu dalam dan ia tidak bisa tidak jatuh cinta.

"Jadi kau memecatku begitu?! Apa sslama ini kau tidak melihat perjuanganku untuk mengabdi padamu dan kau dengan segala sifat dominanmu menjerat orang lain dalam hubungan kita hingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini?!"

Mendengar teriakan lantang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sontak tersadar dari lamunan. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi dan sebelumnya ia hanya tidak menduga jika semuanya terjadi sepelik ini. Dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi berada dalam kondisi dimana ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Kyungsoo di marahi olehnya, dan ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang benar-benar serius. Itu menyeramkan. Jika seperti ini ia lebih memilih melihat Chanyeol yang idiot dari pada yang serius.

"Ya, aku ingin kau mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Kinerjamu sangat buruk bagi perusahaan, selain kau adalah kekasihku, aku tidak memberimu toleransi atau apapun yang pernah kau inginkan. Itu sangat jauh dari semuanya, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan bisa, kau tidak bisa menyeimbangkannya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dengan kaki yang gemetar, ia berjalan menuju toilet pria untuk membasuh wajah. Dan saat ia kembali dan mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol bersuara.

"Masuklah, Baekhyun. Aku menunggumu."

"Selamat siang, sajangnim." Ia sedikit lebih canggung dari biasanya, sedikir dilema dengan segala sisi masalahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, terlihat seperti memiliki beban di pundaknya.

"Duduklah, Baekhyun."

"Ada apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya, sajangnim?" Ia bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan menanggapi.

"Aku ingin kau melepas jabatanmu, Baekhyun." Ujarnya membuat Baekhyun terdiam di tempat dengan mulut ternganga kecil.

"Maaf?"

"Aku ingin kau memundurkan diri sebagai marketing consultant, dan maju menjadi sekretaris pribadiku."

Baekhyun tediam sementara. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pupil matanya melebar. "Ya?"

...

Suara dedaunan terdengar samar, menjadi melodi indah kedua cucu adam yang tengah bergelut diatas ranjang dengan lembut.

Baekhyun meleguh saat Chanyeol memijat di area sekitar putingnya, giginya juga menggesek setiap bagian sensitif di benda bulat yang menggemaskan itu. Chanyeol mencumbu dengan mesra di sepanjang tangannya yang indah, turun ke paha dalamnya melewati begitu saja perut rata Baekhyun.

Ia terkekeh dengan benda kemerahan yang menggantung di antara paha Baekhyun. Ia menegang kecil dan membuat Chanyeol gemas. " Hai, adik." Ia menyapa dengan kekehan jenaka membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa.

"Dia sangat lucu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memerah padam. Ia mengambil tangannya kemudian, membawanya pada gundukan lain milik Chanyeol. Memberi lampu hijau untuk melakukan lebih, saat ia menyentak baju sekali ke atas keluar dari tubuhnya, Baekhyun terkesan dengan pahatan sempurna di perutnya.

Ia terkekeh dan menyentuhnya dengan pelan. "Aku ingin seperti ini, bisakah sajangnim nakal ini memberikan tipsnya dan menematiku untuk work out?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk work out, tapi jika making out dan work home di atas ranjang. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengizinkanmu."

Plak

Satu tamparan keras seperti biasa tanpa perasaan tersampir di kepalanya. Chanyeol meringis dan berpura-pura memasang wajah menangis. "Jangan konyol, Chanyeol. Aku serius." Ucapnya kemudian. Keduanya bersitatap lembut. "Aku tidak ingin tubuh berisi yang sintal ini menjadi otot semua, aku tidak bisa meremas dan mencumbunya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau sexy seperti ini, aku tidak ingin kau mempunyai otot biseps dan abs lalu kau memasukiku. Eww." Chanyeol memberikan tatapan geli. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa dengan lebar.

"Astaga, Chanyeol. Kau juga sexy, jadi maksudmu kau tidak mengizinkanku memilikinya karena takut aku yang memasukimu?" Godanya. Chanyeol membentuk ekspresi tak habis pikir.

"Sekalipun kau memilikinya, aku tidak akan berpikir untuk menerima tusukanmu. Aku dominan sejati dan penis kecil ini, tidak akan bisa memasukiku. Tidak akan pernah."

Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. "Chanyeol?! Aku tersinggung?!" Teriaknya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera membentangkan kakinya lebar, memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

"Mari kita lihat seberapa lama kau akan tersinggung." Katanya sambil memompa dengan tempo sedang. Baekhyun meracau dengan mata tertutup. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"S-sangat ketat. Sshh."

"Aahh, Aahh... Faster, daddy, eumm..."

"Ohh, Chanhh..."

"Shh, milikku." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Baekhyun meleguh lagi, "Chanyeol," panggilnya. Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa menjawab, ia fokus pada cengkeraman di bawah sana yang membawanya melayang.

"Lebih dalam, please... Ahh."

"Kulitmu sangat lembut, juga bersih. Berapa kali kau mandi dalam sehari?" Baekhyun tertawa diiringi dengan desahan manjanya, dan itu terdengar menggairahkan . "Kenapa kau—AH! CHANYEOL! THERE! Ohh... menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak, Argh— lupakan. Kenapa kau tidak lebih banyak mencoba untuk tersenyum, hmmhh?"

"K-kenapa? Kau suk—aah?"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Kau pria manis. Kau cantik. Dan akan lebih cantik jika kau lebih sering tersenyum. Terlebih suara tawamu, itu menyenangkan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatapnya geli. "Kau ini ada ada saja."

Keduanya terus berpacu dengan tidak tahu dirinya, mengabaikan penghuni lain yang tercengang mendengar suara desahan di pagi hari.

...

_Winter_

Kabar kepindahan Kyungsoo ke Amsterdam dan liburan musim dingin membawa Chanyeol pada kehangatan selimutnya yang telah lama ia rindukan. Berbeda dari terakhir kali pada musim bunga, sekarang musim dingin telah tiba dan ia berada dalam fase yang lebih serius bersama Baekhyun.

Satu-satunya keinginan terbesar pria itu adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama kekaishnya, berbagi berbagai keluh kesah hingga leguhan panjang di sepanjang empat musim. Dan kini Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Ia merasakan bahwa titik terindah hidupnya adalah saat ia mengenal sosok itu. Sosok pria cerdas yang galak dengan sejuta pesonanya.

Sosok manis dan jutek di saat besamaan. Sosok cantik dan sexy di saat bersamaan. Terlalu banyak angka dalam bilangan untuk mendeskripsikan besarnya cinta pria itu padanya. Dan ia juga merasa sangat bahagia saat Baekhyun dengan begitu mudahnya beradaptasi dengan kekonyolannya yang membuat memijat kepala.

Ia tersenyum sumringah pada sosok kecil yang tengah berlarian di sekitar home stay tempat mereka menginap. Sedikit info, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama menikmati musim dingin dengan wacana berbagai permainan yang melibatkan es. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersemangat saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyewa sebuah home stay dengan banyak penghangat ruangan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam berlarian di luar sendirian, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghangatkan diri.

Saat mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, si kecil mengendap kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol yang terkejut sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beralih pada sang kekasih.

"Sudah bermainnya, hm?" Tanyanya, Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Kau dingin, sayang. Ganti pakaianmu kemudian kita pergi makan." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggosok kedua tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Tolong gantikan pakaianku, Chanyeollie. Aku tidak sanggup, aku sangat kedinginan." Ia memulai actingnya dengan baik seperti biasa. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan seringai licik. "Dengan senang hati, tuan manis."

.

Nyatanya mereka berakhir dengan saling menghentak kelamin dan dalam-dalam. Chanyeol berpacu dari bawah, menikmati sensasi luar biasa kehangatan dan cengkraman dahsyatnya lubang Baekhyun.

Saat mereka mengganti posisi, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah Kaki Baekhyun dan mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Baekhyun mendesah manja. Tidak ada dirty talk, sore ini sangat manis dan lembut. Begitu memabukkan dan nikmat.

"Chanhh... Ahh... Ahh"

Baekhyun menempatkan telapak tangan pada pantat Chanyeol. Menekannya agar semakin dalam memasukinya. Chanyeol mempercepat dengan segala aura rindunya. Mereka selalu menyukai bagaimana mereka saling melebur satu-sama lain dan menyasap kalimat cinta yang menjadi candu. Dengan geraman dam rintihan, keduanya mencapai klimaks dengan begitu manis dan dalam.

...

"Pinot Grigio?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Keduanya tengah duduk menikmati makan malam romantis dadakan yang Chanyeol buat. Kesannya sangat indah dan Baekhyun merasa sangat diistimewakan.

Chanyeol menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasnya, kemudian dia menyasap dengan pelan. "Ahhh, ini sangat enak." Pujinya. Chanyeol tertawa. "Lebih enak jika aku menikmatinya di sintalmu." Dan seperti biasa, ia tetap mesum dan menggoda.

Saat Baekhyun menaruh gelasnya, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tinggal di Miami?"

"Sebenarnya aku telah menetap disana sejak aku berada di SMP. Tapi aku tidak sekolah di tempat formal, aku menempuh pendidikan khusus orang yang mengabdi pada gereja."

"Ah, pantas saja. Alim." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjulukiku dengan itu sementara kau lebih rajin membawa alkitab kemana mana?"

"Itu hanya sebagai panduanku. Aku gemar membaca. Apapun itu, termasuk beberapa kitab, sastra, frosa dan bacaan filsafat."

"Kau mengagumkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Apa di luar masih hujan?"

"Ya, kurasa."

"Mau berdansa?"

Ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Memberikan tangannya yang di sambut dengan lembut oleh Baekhyun. Mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti irama lembut musik yang manis.

Chanyeol mengerling nakal, menarik Baekhyun lebih erat dan mencium aromanya yang harum. Ia berbisik kemudian.

"Kau sangat menggoda."

...

Akhirnya semuanya tetap menjadi penyatuan tubuh yang panas. Romantis dengan kepolak bunga dan lilin serta alunan musik lembut, jangan lewati kalimat Chanyeol yang begitu memuja Baekhyun.

Beberapa fase dalam hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah se bergairah ini. Namun saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk melakukan seks dengannya, untuk pertama kali ia sangat egois untuk menginginkan orang yang telah memiliki kekasih.

Semua semakin dalam saat Chanyeol begitu bersungguh-sungguh padanya. Selama empat musim ia lalui dengan berada di sekitar pria itu dan dia tidak bisa lebih mengucap umpatan lebih dari ini jika saja bajingan yang merebut hatinya adalah pria konyol dan romantis seperti Chanyeol.

Itu di buktikan dan semakin kongkret saat ia dengan segala daya tarik seksualnya yang sempurna menjerumuskan Baekhyun lebih dalam.

Hentakan dan desiran memenuhi Baekhyun. Saat ia mendongak meraup oksigen karena terengah-engah, Chanyeol semakin menusuk dalam, ia memejamkan mata erat. Mulutnya tak berhenti meracau.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu. Tatap aku."

Ucap priamya dengan suara yang di tekan, saat ia membuka mata, ia. mendapati Chanyeol yang menggeram menahan desahannya hingga urat-urat di sekitar lehernya terlihat.

"Menikahah denganku, jadilah suamiku—Ohh tuhan!"

Baekhyun yang terkejut sontak menarik diri. Ia melihat Chanyeol berguling ke samping dan meraba laci, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil. Ia membuka kotak itu dan berlutut di samping Baekhyun yang masih megangkang. Ia di bawah ranjang dengam tangan diatas dan kepala yang menunduk, memohon kepada Baekhyun dengan cara termanis.

"Jadilah suamiku, jadilah milikku."

Baekhyun yang kehabisan kata-kata hanya menerjang pria itu dengan pelukan erat dan menangis kencang. "Sial, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Racaunya dalam tangis yang pecah. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Terima kasih."

"Winter adalah musim yang sangat pas untuk membuat anak. Kita akan melakukan trip honey moon exclusive di Jeju island."

Kini Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang. "Baiklah, suamiku. Aku akan melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati."

"Kau memang suami terbaik."

"Ya, kau pun juga suami terbaik."

"Oh, Baekhyun. Betapa aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku, setiap hari, selamanya, untukku."

Baekhyun memberinya kecupan cinta. "Begitupun aku, sugar daddyku."

...

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar meski ada beberapa kekacauan terjadi namun tidak menyurutkan decakan kagum orang-orang tentang betapa mewahnya pesta pernikahan keduanya. Dengan setelan senada, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkeliling menyapa para tamu undangan.

Setiap orang memberi doa terbaik dan Chanyeol dengan kesigapannya menjaga Baekhyun untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan suaminya menggandeng tangannya manja.

Mereka melangsungkan pesta pernikahan dengan konsep outdoor dengan menyewa sebuah pulau di semenanjung Jepang. Hanya orang tertentu, kerabat, rekan kerja dan teman-teman dekat yang berkunjung. Wajah keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia dan cinta begitu terpancar di mata kedua mempelai setelah mengikat janji suci di depan altar.

Saat malam yang dingin mulai dengan sombong datang, Chanyeol memasuki kamar pengantin mereka dengan pelan. Menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin rias, suaminya mandi lebih dulu dan ia merasa lebih tertantang saat Baekhyun melepas bathrobe itu dengan hanya mengenakan setelan lengrie sexy.

Jiwa liar Chanyeol membara. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan lucu.

Kemudian tawa menjadi gurau bertema dewasa yang menuntut tangan masing-masing untuk bergerak ke bagian-bagian tertentu dengan nakal. Malam itu, Baekhyun mendapatkan pelepasan terhebatnya. Bahkan Chanyeol.

Di saksikan oleh rembulan dan diterpa sinarnya yang terang, lilin-lilin berdansa mengikuti arah angin yang menyapu lembut permukaan kulit tanpa helai benang. Musik lembut classic kental ciri khas Prancis mengalun diiringi desahan dan geraman sensual.

Aliran anggur merah di lekuk tubuh Baekhyun sangat dinikmati oleh Chanyeol yang mencumbu setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan penuh puja, hentakan demi hentakan bersama seruan nikmat dan kalimat memuja menjadi pelengkap syahdunya malam pertama mereka yang panas.

Tinggalkan dua orang cucu adam yang tengah memacu adrenalin dengan sesi panas percintaan mereka. Biarkan mereka menikmati waktu berkualitas mereka dengan suatu yang membakar dengan panas. Biarkan tetap seperti itu hingga mereka terpisah olah maut dan akhir hayat nenjemput tersisip sebuah kisah manis berbingkai cinta sedalam samudera, seluas semesta dan setinggi anggur terbaik.

Biarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memangku cinta mereka dengan alunan indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**END**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note :

Gross Profit : Laba kotor

Buku Besar : Buku besar adalah buku utama pencatatan transaksi keuangan yang mengkonsolidasikan masukan dari semua jurnal akuntansi dan merupakan penggolongan rekening sejenis. Buku besar merupakan dasar pembuatan laporan neraca dan laporan laba/rugi.

Kertas Kerja : Kertas kerja atau neraca jalur adalah suatu kertas berkolom-kolom (berjalur-jalur) yang di rancang untuk menghimpun semua data akuntansi yang di butuhkan saat perusahaan akan menyusun laporan keuangan dengan cara sistematis.

Neraca Saldo : neraca saldo adalah kumpulan akun saldo buku besar.

An :

Hola, my babies!

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, maaf kalau aku ada salah-salah sama readers disini huhu

Dan Y! Karna berdasarkan polling terbanyak yg aku buat di instagram, ff ini menang dan untuk yang satunya—Sweetest Boyfie akan di post minggu depan! *mungkin akan post malam karna siang puasa wqwq

Ini asli kemaren file nya ilang, ngeselin banget padahal udah ngetik 7k dan akhirnya kepaksa harus ngetik ulang wkwk dan ini panjang juga fyuhh semoga kalian ga bosen aslikkk

Ini panjang karena biarkan semuanya mengalir dengan indah, biarkan cinta itu tumbuh karna kalau dipendekin tar kesannya kaya maksa bat sfshslfh

Maaf ya kalo ga sesuai ekspetasi tapi aku udah mencoba memberikan yang sebaik mungkin.

Ps. Jan lupa rivews bebs

Pss. No typo, is not my style. Kalo ga ngerti ya ngerti ngertiin aja dah. Serius geng 10k kalo mau baca ulang rasanya yawla males sekali akwowk


End file.
